Seeking the Truth
Seeking the Truth is the 57th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in a room. A figure sits at a desk; typing. Figure, typing: As an officer of the law, I am trained to prepare for the unexpected. The biggest of criminals. The baddest of crimes. But in my department, I follow cases that the regulars can't handle. When a creepy house disappears on its own, when a town abandoned for years has evidence of a recent battle, when an ex-salesman gets arrested for blowing up gas stations with one hand. There have been cases like this. New ones and old ones. But there's been a case I couldn't shake. A conspiracy? A theory? A mystery? In the past, its been considered myths and stories but for the past five years there has been more proof and more activity of alien presences. A wall with pictures of Loch Ness, Swampfire, Lodestar and Snow Bear as well as some charts and stuff are seen. Figure, continuing to type: Most people may not believe it but some of us believers are still here doing what we do best. It's my job, under whatever is necessary, to find the truth. The scene switches to a dark forest. A girl walks through the forest. Girl: Chad? Chad, are you there? Chad, I think I lost you. The girl continues to walk around the forest. A vibrating sound is heard. The girl looks up and a light shines onto her sharply. A lot of wind kicks in. The girl screams as she is taken from the ground and pulled into the sky until she disappears into the light. Man's voice: ...Starting with the recent alien abductions. The light then shuts off and the vibrating sound fades away. Theme Song At Coco's Garage, Brandon is using Coco's computer. Coco walks over to Brandon. Coco: Hey! Brandon Oh hi. Coco: Not hey. Hey! Brandon: What? Coco: What are you using my computer for? Brandon: Geometry Project. Coco stares at Brandon. Brandon: (sigh) I was checking for an update at the Alien Hero website. Coco: They still have that show on air? Brandon: I know right. Isn't it awesome? Coco: Suuure. You still didn't answer my question. Brandon: What gives, dude? You always used my computer. Coco: That was different. Brandon: Really? I remember one time where you wanted to use my computer to enter a competition. Coco: Er... Okay that wasn't so different. Sarah, calling out from a chair: What are you guys talking about? Coco: Nothing. Brandon: About how Coco uses my stuff and doesn't let me use his stuff.Like that time you also used my computer to keep me in alien form so you can hit on that g- Coco: Game! On that game. I was a real gamer back then. Sarah shrugs and continues typing on her laptop. Coco, turning back to Brandon, quietly: Seriously? Brandon: What? Coco: (sigh) Never mind. Just don't read my email. (walks away) Brandon: Why? ... (clicks on another tab and reads quietly) Car stuff, Car stuff, Car stuff... Burger Hut discounts... um... Car stuff. Car stuff. Car stuff. Car stuff. Car- ...Hang on a sec. What's that? "Thank you for buying a limited edition-" Coco: Are you reading my mail?! Brandon, quickly switching back to the Alien Hero website: No way! (nervously) Heh Heh... Coco stops staring and continues checking the engine of his car. Brandon: Whoa! Unlock Iceman for ColdBelow and Mantis for Fighting IV! Must. Get. Right as Brandon is going to click the unlock button, the computer screen goes fuzzy. Brandon: Aw man! Coco, I thought you just fixed your computer. Coco: It's been having glitches. Just whack it a few times. The lights flicker. Sarah: Um, guys. I don't think its the computer. Brandon: I'm on it. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix, stops at the Agilmur hologram and slaps down the Omnitrix. Brandon undergoes an alien transformation sequence. He transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! Agilmur attempts to lift the garage door open but its too heavy for him. Coco looks now with an annoyed expression and walks over to the door. He looks down at Agilmur who is still attempting to pry the door open with his hands and he pushes a button which activates the door to open. Agilmur, hanging from the reeling garage door: AH! I did it! I mean of course I did. Agilmur drops from the garage door and climbs up the garage. Agilmur sees a ship in the distance. Agilmur: He's heading for an alley way close by. Agilmur leaps from the garage roof and onto a lamp pole. He swings from the lamp post to the next and to the next and to the next. A figure runs for the alley way; carrying an object. Agilmur stops behind the figure. Agilmur: Hold it right there. The figure turns around; still unseen by the shadows. He continues to run for the alley way. Agilmur runs after him. The figure then starts to glow. Agilmur attempts to tackle the figure but when he does, the figure disappears. Agilmur gets up and looks around but sees no sign of him. Coco's Car then pulls up. The two step out from the car. Coco: What happened? Agilmur: Unusual alien bad guy or whatever. Agilmur hits the Omnitrix symbol and changes back into Brandon. Brandon sees something shiny on the ground. He leans in on it and sees a weird crystal-like device. He picks it up and looks at it. Brandon: What do you make of this? Sarah, examining: I'm not sure. I may be smart but I don't know a lot on aliens. Coco: I'm not sure either. I may know things on aliens but- Brandon: You're not smart? Coco: But I haven't seen that before... Watch it, Tennyson. Sarah: I think we should take it back to the garage. Coco: After that, I'd be surprised if the microwave still works. Brandon: Wait a minute... This is serious... Sarah: What? Brandon: We have a microwave in the garage and you never told us? Coco: ...Yeah. What's the big deal? Brandon: That means I could've been having popcorn right now. Coco: If I told you earlier, you would've had popcorn in the car. Sarah: Anyways, if the garage is out. When should totally go to... um... (looks at Coco) my h- Brandon: Juice Shack, right. Nice thinking, Sarah. Sarah gets an annoyed look. Sarah: Yeah. Juice Shack. For sure... Coco: Sure. Any new flavors? Brandon: Only one. Potato. I might try that one out. In the distance, a car watches them. Later, at the Juice Shack, Sarah and Coco sit at their table. Coco: So what were you going to say to me before Brandon interrupted. Sarah: Um... It was nothing. Coco: You sure? Sarah: (sigh) My house. Coco: What? Sarah: I was going to say my house. Coco: Oh... Sarah: Because I have a chemistry kit there. Coco: Oh. Right. No offense Sarah but I doubt chemistry kits can identify alien substances. Sarah: Yeah... Guess I wasn't thinking right at the time. Brandon walks in with a tray of milkshakes. Brandon: Strawberry for Sarah. Coconut for Coco and Potato for me. Coco: You are what you eat, I guess. Sarah: Aw... Coco that's so sweet. Brandon: I don't get it. Sarah: So what's up with this crystal device... thingy? Coco: I don't know. I really have no idea. Brandon slurps his milkshake and examines the taste. Brandon: Could use some gravy... and sprinkles. Across the street, there is a man in a car watching the team. Man, recording himself: Log 55-10.50... Suspects of alien invasion socialize at local fast food restaurant. About what? I can't make out. A phone is heard. The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. Man, answering: Hello? Woman, on phone: Anderson, where are you? Anderson: I'm working a case. Woman, on phone: Well you forgot something. Anderson: My badge? Woman, on phone: Me. We're partners. I thought we work cases together. Anderson: I know. I know. I just wanted to get a background on this guy. Woman, on phone: What guy? Where are you? Anderson: I'll fill you in on the details back at the office. Anderson hangs up. He looks back outside the window and the team are gone. He reaches for something in his glove compartment while Coco's Car drives past his car. He looks back out of the window and sees nothing. Back at the office, Anderson reviews over the wall of pictures while his female partner looks over some papers at his desk. Woman: Still doesn't make sense to me. Anderson: Think about it, Casey. They were in all of the places the recent ones were. Casey: It could be a coincidences. Anderson: Ha! I don't believe in coincidences. Remember that time when that guy with the long scarf offered that girl some food after her's fell over? Can't be a coincidence. Casey: He could've saw it fall. Anderson: He kept it in his pocket. Maybe he was expected a long trip. A long and unusual trip. He's an alien. I feel it. Casey: Or a hobo. He did live in a box. Anderson: Well I live in my office. Casey: So what's this case you can't shake off. Anderson: In the past week, people have gone missing around this area (shows circle on map). Nobody's been found, there were no signs of evidence and they're thinking of closing down the case. Casey: Kidnappers. Anderson: Nah. They wouldn't do something this big. They'd do something like that case where they kidnapped some 10 year old five years ago and there were explosions in the warehouse. Casey: Let me guess. That was one of our cases. Anderson: He claimed aliens. Anyways, enough with the references to other cases. Here's the big thing. (throws picture onto desk of the team earlier in the alleyway) I tracked down a possible UFO to an spaced out and empty warehouse district. However all I found were these kids and I think they're involved with the abductions. Casey: Or kidnapping. We need proof before we can make an arrest. What do you have in mind? Anderson: I did two stakeouts and I hate stakeouts. So I'm going to question them. Casey, correcting: We're going to question them, you mean. Anderson: Yeah. Totally. Later, there are knocks at the door. Sarah, answering: Yes? Anderson: Miss. Sarah Tennyson. Sarah: Yes? Anderson, showing badges: I'm Agent Anderson and this is Agent Casey Johnson. We were wondering if you could answer some questions for us. Sarah: Um sure. What's this all about, Officers? Casey: We're looking into a case about missing persons. Sarah: Yeah. I read about it on my laptop. Anderson: We were wondering if you saw this man before. Anderson shows Sarah a photograph of Brandon. Sarah: Um yeah. He's my cousin. Is he in trouble? Anderson: No. But we believe he is involved. Casey: Nothing is confirmed though. Sarah: Well I was with him this morning. I doubt he could've done anything involving a kidnapping. Anderson: We understand, Madame. Scene cuts to Anderson and Casey staking out Coco's Garage. Casey: I thought you said you hate stakeouts. Anderson: Solo Stakeouts, at least. This one is supposed to be the brute of the group so we have to wait till there's some type of identification of his presence in the warehouse. Casey: So... How long will that take? Anderson: Maybe a couple of minutes. Anderson looks at his watch which reads 8:50 pm. Later, his watch now reads 10:00 pm. Casey is sleeping in the passenger seat while Anderson is barely awake. When he closes his eyes, a light flashes brightly over the Garage and the wind blows around it. Anderson covers his eyes from the light. He then gets out of the car and makes his way to the Garage but by the time he gets there, the light, wind and vibrating noises are gone. Anderson then bangs on the Garage Door but there is no answer. Anderson then pulls a lock pick from his coat pocket and breaks into Coco's Garage. He looks around. Anderson: I know you're in here... somewhere... whatever you are... Anderson then finds the crystal device on Coco's Desk. He picks it and looks at it. Anderson: Bingo. Anderson places the device into his coat pocket and searches the rest of the garage. Meanwhile, Brandon walks towards the garage nearby. Brandon: I still can't believe I forgot my phone again... Brandon then stops when he sees Anderson searching the garage in the distance. Brandon: I've got to get him out of there. Brandon scrolls through the Omnitrix and slaps down the Stink Breath hologram. He transforms into Stink Breath. Stink Breath: STINK BREATH! Anderson is getting ready to leave when he bumps into Stink Breath. As he turns to face him, Stink Breath shoots gas from his hands into Anderson's face. Anderson then covers his eyes and backs away from Stink Breath. Stink Breath stops firing gas into the garage when Anderson is surrounded by gases and is coughing. Anderson looks up and sees a blur of Stink Breath in the distance. He then passes out. Later, Anderson wakes up at the side of his car. Casey: Anderson? Are you alright? Anderson: Fine. (coughs) What happened? Casey: You blacked out. Looks like you feel out of the car and made yourself comfy. Anderson: No Casey. I saw him. I saw him... Casey: We'll get you some food. You could use the energy. Later, their car is parked at the Burger Hut. Casey walks out of the restaurant with a bag of food. She steps into the car and sees Anderson eating cheese sticks and a burger. Anderson, eating: You have to try their cheese sticks. (shallows) They're out of this world. Casey: Funny. That's what you say all the time. Anderson: Look. (pulls crystal device from coat pocket) I found this at the garage. Casey: Anderson! You need a warrant to search someone's- Anderson: This was important. I saw a blinding light. I think someone tried breaking in before I did. Casey: What is it? Anderson: I don't know. I bet those kids were trying to figure out the same thing. They're involved, Casey. I can feel it. Casey holds the device. She hears whispers. Anderson: We're going to the forest, Casey. Casey: What forest? Anderson: What? Casey: You said something about a forest. Anderson: I said we're going to need someone to analyse this. Are you feeling alright? Casey: It must've been the corn. Anderson: Never eat the side orders. Except (raises cheese stick) For the cheese sticks (Eats) Casey sighs and looks back at the crystal. Back at the garage... Coco: You lost it?! Brandon: Hey, it wasn't my fault. You left it on the desk. Coco: But you let him get away with it. Brandon: At least I tried stopping it. Sarah: Okay guys relax. Brandon, you did your best. It was a good thing you were there. And Coco, you need to keep your items more secure. Coco: I don't get a good job? Sarah: Good job for listening to me. (glances at Brandon who is scrolling throgh the Omnitrix) ACTUALLY listening. Brandon: I'm looking for an alien to use to find out where this guy has the device. Who knows what powers it has? Coco: It's risky. Brandon: Not as risky as letting him go. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! I'll catch you guys later. Big Chill flies away. Coco: Great... Now its frisky. Meanwhile at Anderson's Office. Casey: It just doesn't lead up. Face it Anderson. We have no prints. No proof. No Nothing. Anderson: We have this. (shows device) Casey: Did anything come up? Anderson: Nothing in the system. Casey: And how is that good news? We can't tell the court that people were taken by someone who wields unknown substances. We can't get those kids either. Anderson: I know its related. I just do. Without being seen, Tick makes his way across the desk searching for the device. Casey: Anderson. Anderson: Casey, please. Casey: Anderson. Anderson: What? Casey: We have to look past these options. This isn't it. Anderson: You can't be sure. Casey: Well what are you going to do?! Anderson: I believe, Casey! I believe in aliens! I know there are aliens! Call me a weirdo or a-a- house with all the lights on and no one's home, if you want to. But no matter what you say or do, I'll always believe. And right now... I believe in this. (puts device on desk) and I believe in you. Now you're either in or out of this case, Casey. Casey walks in front of the device. Casey: Anderson, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm going to help you with this case. Just like any other, partner. I just need to take a break. Anderson: Okay... I understand. Um... I'm also sorry. Casey nods and walks out of the office. Anderson leans back in his chair and breaths out. He then sees Tick. Anderson rolls up a newspaper and whacks Tick with it. Tick: GAH! Anderson: I hate roaches. Anderson whacks the desk as attempts to hit Tick but fails. He then notices that the device is gone front he desk. Anderson: Where'd it go? ...Casey. Anderson grabs his coat and leaves his office. Tick: Something tells me that this isn't good. Later, Casey is walking through the same dark forest as earlier. Casey: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Coco's Car pulls up outside Anderson's office. Brandon gets in. Brandon: The other cop has it. Sarah, correcting: Specialized Officer. What are we going to do? Anderson's car drives past Coco's Car. Brandon: We'll give them what they want. We'll find truth. Now follow him. Coco follows him. Later, everyone is at the forest. Coco: You sure this is the place? A light is seen in the distance. Brandon: Pretty sure. Brandon runs towards the light. Sarah: Brandon, wait! Brandon makes it through the trees and ends up in an open area. Brandon and Anderson cover their eyes from the blinding light. When their eyes adjust, they see Casey being lifted into the sky. Brandon: Let her go! Casey still continues to lift. Anderson notices the crystal device on the ground. He kneels down and picks it up. Anderson: I have what you want! I have it! Casey stops being lifted. She then descends until she hits the ground softly. The vibrating noise and wind intensifies until a spaceship is seen landing in front of the two and the body. A hatch then opens and an alien figure is seen in the doorway. It reaches it hand out and he device flies into his hands. He then adds it to a device he had been carrying earlier. Anderson: You're the same ones, aren't you? The aliens that took my family. There is no response. Anderson: Just tell me one thing... Are they safe? Alien, after a long moment: Yes... They will be sent to you. The hatch then closes and the spaceship takes off. All of the abductees appear out of the blue. Girl: Chad! Chad: Beth! (hugs) So um what happened again? Brandon: Looks like things are back to not normal. Anderson: You're off the case... for now. You saved her even though I threatened you and your friends. Brandon: You deserve a second chance. I'm just glad you got the message. And I'm sorry to hear about your family. Anderson: David. Brandon: What the who now? Anderson: My name is David. David Anderson. Until next time, stranger. Anderson helps Casey up and carries her to the car. Coco and Sarah catch up. Coco: Well that wasn't as exciting as I pictured. Brandon: I don't know, Coco. Who knows how many aliens are out there? They have- we have a lot of work to do because the truth is still out there... Now who wants Burger Hut? Coco: Anything but the side orders. Sarah: What's wrong with the side orders? Brandon: Trust me, don't. The team walk off to Coco's Car as the view moves up to the night sky showing a flying saucer spaceship fly off into space. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *David Anderson *Casey Johnson *Beth *Chad *Citizens *Unknown Alien Race Aliens Used *Loch Ness (Picture) *Swampfire (Picture) *Lodestar (Picture) *Snow Bear (Picture) *Agilmur *Stink Breath *Big Chill *Tick Villains *Unknown Alien Race (Temporarily) Trivia *This episode was inspired by The X-Files. *Casey was meant to be Casey's last name but it seemed more like a first name. **Casey actually comes from the last name of one of the producers for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Johnson comes from the last name of the voice actor for Gwen Tennyson. *Previous episodes of Brandon 10: Alien Force as well as one Brandon 10: Original Series episode were referenced as cases in this episodes. *As confirmed by the photo on Anderson's wall, Lodestar has been used in between Key of Time and this episode. *According to David, ever since Brandon got the Omnitrix in the Original Series, alien activity have increased and become more proven. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4